Destinada a sufrir
by StupidSmile
Summary: Kaoru sufre por su primer amor... basado en hechos reales
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos :D  
Este es mi segundo fic de las Demashta powerpuff girls, el primero lo he dejado temporalmente abandonado porque no logro inspirarme :(

Bueno, este fic esta basado COMPLETAMENTE en mi (osea k todo lo k sale escrito me ha pasado de verdad), es un poco triste, espero que les guste...

* * *

Soy Kaoru Matsubara, una chica de 14 anyos apenas cumplidos, nunca me havia enamorado hasta ahora, me gusta mucho un chico, Butch Him.

Mis amigas me decía que se notaba mucho que yo tambien le gustaba a el, cada vez que me veía me daba un abrazo y me hechaba piropos, sobretoso cuando hablabamos por internet:

**Butch**:

Hola Kaoru que paxa

**Kaoru**:

hola Butch ^w^

pues no pasa gran cosa

**Butch:**

por?

estas contenta?

**Kaoru:**

sip

_''Ese dia estava demasiado contenta, en el patio me abrazó por detras y tube su rostro a tres centimetros, pero no se lo iba a decir''_

**Butch**:  
por?

**Kaoru**:

nose, simplemente estoi muy feliz

**Butch:**

jajajajja

yo pork se han acavado los examenes

**Kaoru:**

es verdad *_*

**Butch:**  
jajajjajja

**Kaoru:**

vivaaaaaa libertad XD

ara k estas haciendo?

**Butch:**

Hablando con una tia muy guapa

_''Auque parezca increible en ese momento no me di cuenta de que de refería a mi, asi que me puse un poco triste''_

**Kaoru:**  
quien?

**Butch:**

Solo estoy hablando contigo

_''Mi primer pensamiento -La vida es bella-''_

**Kaoru:**

awww k cosas me dices

**Butch:**

jajajajjajaj

es verdad

**Kaoru:**

^/^

Todo parecia ir bien, algunos compañeros de classe empezaban a decir que parecíamos novios, vamos los tipicos que solo buscan joder un rato, no les hicimos caso, y al cabo de unos dias me dijo que me queria, y enzima me debia un beso (larga história),quiza me queria solo como amiga, pero estaba tan emocionada que pense que me queria como algo mas, aunque quizá si sea así porque despues dijo que no podia salir conmigo por los estudios, y lo comprendi.

Pero un dia mi mejor amiga desde hace un año, Sakura, le comento algo a Butch de las conversaciones k manteníamos el y yo, y en la converseción que tubimos esa misma noche por internet mi vida acabó:

**Butch:**

no havlo con tigo

**Kaoru:**

pork ?

**Butch:**

venga te doi una poportunida pero tienes k areglarlo

**Kaoru:**

y como lo arreglo?

**Butch**

tu te logisas tu telo comes pero con el otro sentido

**Kaoru:**

?

**Butch:**

no te agas la tonta k los dos savemos dek va

**Kaoru:**

haver... se pork te has enfadado, pero nose como areglarlo... porcierto lo siento...

**Butch**

ja ja ja

**Kaoru:**

?

**Butch:**

ni puta gracia

**Kaoru:**

k puedo hacer para k me perdones...?

**Butch:**

MMM NOSE EMPIEZA PORINTENTARLO

**Kaoru:**

intentar el k...?

**Butch:**

tONta PERO toNta DE reMATe

_''En esta momento me armé de valor''_

**Kaoru:**

por si sirve de algo... te quero...

**Butch:**

no puedo finjir mas

me haze gracia al prinzipio pero al final mm

eso lo enpeora

_''Allí mi corazón se agrietó y empezé a llorar''_

**Kaoru:**  
los sento pero es la verdad...

**Butch:**

por k

no lo entiendo i no puede ser vale te devo un beso pero ya esta

**Kaoru:**

ya no lo quiero gracias...

**Butch:**  
wtf ?¿?¿?¿por

**Kaoru:**

me castigo a mi misma... ya k me prometí a mi misma no llorar por tonterias

_''Enrealidad no lo consideraba ua tonteria''_

**Butch:**

/3

**Kaoru:**

da igual... de vez encuando va bien chocar con la realidad... ademas creo k soy demasiado sensible

**Butch:**

no estas preparada para una relacion en nada

**Kaoru:**

eso no ayuda mucho...

**Butch:**

una cosa te importaria muxo si te diera el veso en la mano

**Kaoru:**

como kieras

**Butch:**

i en la mita de la Boca

**Kaoru:**

O/O...

**Butch:**

no

vale

es no kiero k sea tu primer beso

_''Yo si que_ queria...''

**Kaoru:**

bueno como kieras ^^

**Butch:**

ok

no te importa

pero hami me gusta otra

okis monada

_''En este momento mi corazón se partió en millones de pedazos y gruesas lagrimas salian de mis ojos enrojezidos...''_

**Kaoru:**  
oky

**Butch:**

mmmmm k mona jaja

adios guapa

**Kaoru:**

adios

_''pasaron unos minutos y no me podia desconectar, necesitaba que me dijeran que era una pesadilla, que no habia sucecido de verdad''_

**Butch:**  
pero no te ybas?

**Kaoru:**  
si... pero me estoy secando la cara... buenas noches

**Butch:**

no me cuentes eso

Despues de esto estube muy inestable, y lo sigo estando, habeces lloro en la classe o en el receso, y acabo muchas vezes con el labio inferior destozado por todas las vezes que pienso en eso y me entra la ansiedad. Muchas veces me siento vacía, ya que tengo amigas que tienen pareja, hasta hay una que ya se le ha entregado en cuerpo y halma...

Pero lo peor de todo es que aun sigue abrazandome, dandome besos en la mejilla y hechandome piropos, y eso me duele porque se que no puedo estar con el de la forma que a mi me gustaria, algun dia no boy a poder aguantar mas y me pondre a llorar delante de el, almenos espero que ese dia este lejos.

Lo que nunca boy a soportar es perder su amistad, y si algun dia llega a pasar el mundo se ma caerá encima... supongo que estoy **Destinada a sufrir**...

* * *

Fin

Es un poco deprimente y un poco exajerado... pero es lo que siento, ese chico me gusta demasiado, ha sido la primera persona de la que me he enamorado en toda la vida y me ha pillado fuerte.

Las conversaciones son reales, entre el chico que me gusta y yo.

BYE :')


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos :D

He decidido hacer un segundo capitulo de este fic porque en el primer review me lo han pedido pero es muy cortito, aunque en realidad todo ya se ha arreglado, ya tenía este capítulo escrito y se me olbidó subirlo, así que en el próximo explicare como todo se arregló...

Los nombres de mis amigas no son los reales.

Espero que les guste :)

* * *

Definitivamente soy idiota... el otro dia estaba en classe de tecnología, haciendo un telar y Butch queria hacer que dijera ''me duele'' me apretó las dos manos con mucha fuerza, pero no me inmuté, luego cojió la hoja de metal de un sacapuntas roto que tiene y me lo empezó a pasar suabemente por el brazo, pero no me dolía, luego me lo pasó un poco mas fuerte, ahún así no dolía, pero al final me lo hizo mas fuerte y esa vez si que dolió y mucho, hasta salió sangre. Me pidió perdon, pero no quise, mejor dicho no pude regañarle por haberme cortado TRES veces en el brazo, mi mejor amiga Sakura se enfadó un monton con él y cada vez que llego de tecnología me revisa los brazos

Y por si no fuera poco estubieron preguntándome las niñatas estúpidas de mi classe si me cortaba.

Hoy en el instituto a aparecido mi mejor amiga con un a erida pequeña en el brazo la he matado por ello, pero no la culpo porque tambien sufre por culpa de el chico que le gusta, aunque su caso es peor, él la a utilizado mucho, le ha hecho hacer cosas con él de las que ella se avergüenza, cosas no muy decentes para decirlo así.

Ella y yo ya estamos hartas de esto pero nos gustan demasiado, nos hacen daño pero no nos damos cuenta hasta que de verdad lo pasamos mal.

Falta muy poco para las vacaciones de verano, estoy triste porque seguramente no lo veré durante las vacaciones, auque tengo que concentrarme en las notas, creo que me van a quedar naturales, sociales y matemáticas pero intentare que no me queden tantas...

* * *

**Avance del siguiente cap:**  
Mis notas XD, mensaje en facebook, feria con amigos(?), contestación mensaje  
y lagrimas.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap. Byeeee :D


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa :D

Último capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado ^^

* * *

Hace dos semanas que se acabó el instituto (Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D) y me dieron las notas, solo me quedó matemáticas! Tendre que recuperar la signatura en setiembre pero bueno no es tan malo después de todo.

Una semana después quedè con mi mejor amiga Sakura para ir a su casa y hacer un poco el idiota como siempre, pero yo no dejava de pensar en él así que Sakura me dijo que tenía que quitarme ya las dudas de la cabeza y que le mandara un mensaje en el facebook así que bueno eso hice, pero Sakura tambien le queria decir un par de cosas, total el mensaje quedó asi:

**Kaoru**: _Butch no se si lo sabes, pero a mi me gustas mucho y me haces sufrir, quizá eres consciente de eso pero quería k lo supieras ya k és muy duro para mi, espero k lo entiendas y k me digas ya tus intenciones porque creo k eres la persona k me ha sacado más lágrimas y sonrisas tontas. Pero aún así quiero k recuerdes k te kiero y te extraño un montón.  
( ? v = & = t r)_

**Sakura**_: como la hagas llorar una puta vez más te meto dos yoyas. Xk esta ausente todo el puto dia pensando en que hizo mal para que estés así con ella. Y ya se que un poco si k fue mi culpa, pero tenemos un juramento oficial firmado donde pones entre otras cosas que nos lo tenemos que contar todo. Cuando me lo dijo, se puso a llorar de emoción. Y al dia siguiente le dices k t mola otra pava. Pero vamos a ver tú eres gilipollas o peinas calvos? Como la hagas sufrir una puta vez más te juro que te vas a acordar para siempre. Crees que és bonito jugar con las chicas? Pues no. Yo sólo te digo k la vida te lo devolverá y cuando quieras volver con Kaoru, te dará una patada en el culo. Además habra una chica que te hará lo mismo. Y entonces las dos nos reiremos en tu cara. A ver cómo te sienta._ Acuérdate de lo que te he dicho porque va muy enserio.

Despues de enviar los mensajes Sakura me dijo que si contestava me avisaría, ya que yo me iba con unos amigos a una feria.

* * *

A eso de las 20:35, ya me iba hacia mi casa en tren con mis amigos y sakura me hizo una perdida, pero ni había covertura dentro del tren, así que cuando llegué a casa la llamé, me dijo que Butch había contestado, me conecté a facebook y empecé a leer, Sakura ya le había dicho un par de cosas.

**Butch****_: _**_Kaoru esas palabras tan bonitas me han destrozado por dentro no sabia eso, yo yo D':_

_pensaba k antes te gustaba pero pense k se te fue poreso te trataba como una amiga._  
_Sakura ati no se k decirte._

_Una cosa el video no lo entiendo esta en ingles, vale esta sup titulado pero va demasiado rapido._

**Sakura:**_ Ves parandolo. Una persona no te puede dejar de gustar de la noche al dia. Y Quien era la otra chica?_

**Butch:**_ No macuerdo_

_jajjajaja_

**Sakura**:_ Oye, ahora que harás?_

_Lo arreglaras o algo?_

**Butch:**_ Kaoru no es mi tipo_

_antes cuando no la conocia tanto_

_pensaba k era un trozo de pan_

_pero a cambiado o eso me pare entonces me eche atras._

**Sakura**:_ És un trozo de pan de ángel._

_Pero se tuvo k sentar a mirar como las de primero te abrazaban y te hacían de todo y parecía que flirtearas con ellas, y no podía decir nada porque sólo erais amigos_

_Dime tu si eso no te cambia._

**Butch:**_ Jajjajaj no digo cuando me kede con la Kaoru asta las 12_

_desde entoces o masmomenos cambio_

_Deje de acerle mimos pork no me gustaba k me acosaran los de 2._

**Sakura**_: Tio k te van a acosar?sudas de ellos. O mantenedlo en secreto_

_Si tu les metes una hostia k los dejas en el suelo_

_A nosotras nos llaman bolleras tíos k ni conocemos. Y eso nos derrumba xk no podemos hacer nada_

_Y tias de hasta 3o y 4o_

_Y supongo k cambió xk se dio cuenta de que la querías. Pero si al cabo de un tiempo la destrozas ya me dirás tú._

**Butch:**_ Pero yo ya tengo mi racin de bulin no me gustaria repetir en el mismo dia sino acabaria rebentando jajajajaj_

_doble sentido._

**Sakura:**_ :S_

_Pero mantenedlo en secreto y ya esta._

**Butch:**_ No me gusta_

**Sakura**:_ Ella és como mi hermana y la defenderé ante todo y ante todos. Así que si no vas a querer nada con ella díselo. Pero si vas a querer algo, demuestraselo._

**Butch**:_ Pero lo estoy diciendo ESK NADIE ME ESCUCHA ajajajajjaja._

**Sakura**:_ Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes. Te ODIO. Juegas con ella, la ilusionas y le das la patada. Pues no, esto no va así. Pero tu mismo, la vida te lo devolverá Y entonces como ya te dije, nos reiremos en tu cara xk lo pasarás tan mal como ella lo està pasando._

_No eres indispensable._

_Te olvidará y serás su pasado y yo la ayudare a que sea así._

_Xk tu no vales la pena_

_No la mereces_

**Butch:**_Mejor si dejamos de ablar k me pones de mala ostia vale dew_

**Sakura**_: Dw_

Despues de leer todo eso me di cuenta de que Butch no valía la pena, que tenga la cara de deir que yo canvié cuando fué el quién lo hizo, que ni siquiera se acuerdó de la chica que me dijo que le gustaba y que encima diga que como no soy un trozo de pan como se esperaba se hecho para atrás.

Como dice Sakura si soy un trozo de pan, pero lo que no soy es estúpida, si Butch me insulta por mucho que me guste no me boi a quedar de brazos cruzados, y si se intenta sobrapasar conmigo no se lo consiento. Así que lo único que le puse en la conversación fué:

**Kaoru: **_Doy gracias por tener una amiga como Sakura._

Luego me fuía la cama, y una vez allí hempecé a derramar lágrimas, pero no porque me hubiera rechazado sinó porque me sentia idiota por haber pensado por un solo segundo que él me llegara a merecer.

Lo bueno de todo esto esque Sakura y yo hemos estado juntas hasta el final, ya que el chico al que ella le ustaba solo la queria como ''follamiga'' y hempezó a salir con una chica, así que Sakura se hartó y lo dejó.

AHORA VAMOS LAS DOS DE SOLTERONAS POR LA VIDA Y CON MUCHO ORGULLO :'DDDD.

* * *

Este fic se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga ''Sakura'', que bueno, en realidad se llama Laura  
igual que yo, y estamos seguras de que agamos lo que agamos al final vamos a salir victóriosas  
ya que nuestro nombre significa VICTÓRIA.

NUNCA JAMÁS TE RINDAS, SIEMPRE HABRÁ ÁLGUIEN ESPECIAL PARA TI.

*THE END*


End file.
